A Second Chance
by Green-Eyed-Night-Fury-Dragon
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood are transported to Amestris via the Gate of Truth. As a toll, they are reverted back to children and they pose as siblings. Will they try to return home despite what they went through there, or will they stay and find a new life in Amestris? (Brotherhood/Manga with Anime/03 aspects. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid, and Ed's mouth.)
1. Chapter One - The Gate

A bit of a Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, the Harry Potter movies would be a TV show, as for FMA, I'm happy with them the way they are.

(Also, this is kind of based off of Brothers in Arms, another FMA/HP crossover I love. Go check it out.)

Chapter One - The Gate

Harry Potter looked down at his work, it was a very complex transmutation circle. He had been working on the formula for months, with the help of Hermione. After training for so long in such a dangerous place and constantly moving, it was bound to leave scars. He got many from fights and skirmishes, but one. His left arm from the elbow down was chopped off, Hermione had used Dark Magic in order to give him a new one, much like Peter Pettigrew's. They worked and studied so many different types of magics, yes, including Dark Arts. Harry had become quite efficient using wandless magic, especially after his wand was snapped. But Hermione worked on alchemy, the formula that Harry was using was her idea, so they both worked on it, she got most of the credit though. It was her best work yet, too bad she'd never get to see it.

Hermione was killed in Malfoy manor by Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron was pissed. When the battle of Hogwarts started, Ron had attacked Bellatrix. Unfortunately, he too fell to her wand. Neville was able to take her out, getting revenge for his parents and friends, only to fall at the hands of her husband. Molly Weasley died hysterically attacking the Death Eater that killed Percy, Bill and Fleur died fighting side by side, Arthur Weasley died to Lucius Malfoy after saving Draco from being tortured by his father. Narcissa Malfoy killed her own husband, grabbed her son, and appeared away. Harry hoped they got out of England entirely and that they're save, he knew that Draco never wanted to be a Death Eater, maybe he'll get a better life. Tonks and Remus were dead and Teddy was in his care, but he knew he couldn't take care of him. With a heavy heart, he turned around and looked at McGonagall, the one who helped him set up this transmutation.

"I most likely won't survive this ritual, Professor." He said, with a tired and sad smile, "Take care of Teddy for me, will you? Yourself and the school, too, for that matter."

She nodded sadly, she knew that Harry wouldn't survive this, she could read the runes. "Goodbye, Harry Potter," she whispered, hugging him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck for a moment, forcing himself not to cry. He was basically about to kill himself, of course he was scared! Hell, he was terrified. But, he thought to himself, this must be done. With a sigh, he turned and walked onto the transmutation circle just as Voldemort walked in.

"I'm getting tired of this, Tom," He said, with an exasperated snarl. To those watching, he probably looked like he wanted to just get to the action already and end this. But on the inside, he really was tired, he looked the part too. "I've trained and prepared myself for this, let's end this the way we started it, together."

"With pleasure, Potter." Voldemort sneered, walking onto the transmutation circle, "I've been looking forward to finally killing you, once and for all."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "So have I," he smirked, "I've been waiting to test this circle out."

Voldemort looked down when Harry crouched and laid his hands on the smooth surface of the stone transmutation circle. The array lit up with a brilliant blue light, it was too late to turn back now.

"WHAT?! No! How?!" Voldemort shrieked, "Do you have any idea what you are doing, Potter?!"

"Of course I do, I'm getting rid of you." Harry said with a confident and calm air. "Even if it means sacrificing myself in the process. I will give everything I have to offer, my body, my mind, my soul, to have you irrevocably destroyed. But if I'm going to hell, then I'm gonna drag you down with me!"

The soft blue light changed to a violent, swirling vortex. Harry could feel himself being deconstructed, and welcomed it, there was no point in fighting. He looked over at Voldemort, the megalomaniac madman was desperately trying to find a way out, especially once he realized that magic was null and void in this vortex. Harry could hear someone call out his name, he panicked when he realized who it was, Luna!

"LUNA?! LUNA, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, DON'T COME NEAR THE CIRCLE THIS MUST BE DONE! STAY BACK!!"

Just as he saw a pale hand with many bracelets come through the vortex, his vision went white, literally.

He was now standing in a white void, nothing to be seen but a completely blank canvas in all directions. Except, there was a huge stone gate looming over him from behind, on it was many intricate and complex runes and intersecting lines. All things he remembered from the diagrams in this Transfiguration, Defence, and Ancient Runes classes. He wanted to examine the door more, but then a voice caught his attention.

" _Hello, Harry Potter._ "

He whipped around and came face to face with a rather strange entity. It was a silhouette of himself with no facial features, no hair, no clothes, and was in negative. The white on white creature sat like he had been awaiting his arrival.

"Um… Hello," Harry said with an awkward wave, "Who are you?"

" _Ah, yes, you wouldn't recognise me in this form. Allow me to introduce myself anyways. I am the World, I am the Universe, I am God, I am Truth, I am All, I am One, I am even yourself, I could be life, but I can also be--_ " His form shifted into a tall cloaked figure, a man with deathly pale skin and pitch black hair, his eyes were a shining silver. " _Death._ "

"Death…" Harry breathed. "So, I really am dead, then?"

" _Yes._ "

"What about Luna?!" Harry exclaimed, not out of anger, but out of fear. "She followed me into the transmutation circle after it activated. Is she dead, too? Please tell me she isn't!"

Death shook his head, " _No, Harry, she is not dead, however she cannot return to the world you came from, you can only move on. Her fate rests with you._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _I mean what I said, whatever happens to you, she gets the same fate._ " Death said, " _I shall give you two options, move on to the next life and she will die with you, or I shall send you to a new world, but for a price._ "

Harry seemed skeptical, "No offence but, why are you giving me a chance in the first place?"

Death chuckled, " _Because, you found, collected, and own all of my Deathly Hallows, surely you know what that means?_ "

"I'm… your master?" Harry said, recalling the story about the three brothers.

" _Not quite,_ " Death said, with a shake of his head. " _You Wizards always have to make every achievement seem as if it's some big grandeur! No, it simply means that you are favored by me, which allows me to give you a choice in the first place. Under normal circumstances, I would have just thrown your soul, and that little girl's, back into the human reincarnation cycle, but since you collected my Deathly Hallows, I get to have a bit of fun._ "

Harry weighed his options. He could pass on, see his family, his friends, but Luna would have to die too. Or they both could go to some unknown world for a 'price'.

"The second option, this 'price' you mentioned, what is it?"

" _Observant as always, Harry,_ " Death said, " _This_ price _is a toll. Payment for passing through my gate to the next world and the knowledge that comes with it._ "

"And if I choose this option, that price will be…?" Harry prompted.

" _I shall be nice and allow you to decide. Just know that once you come to a decision, you cannot go back on it. However, if we meet again before your time, I won't be so lenient with you._ "

Harry contemplated his warning, what did he mean by 'before your time'? As in, before you're supposed to die? Also, what was he willing to give up? Not his magic, he needed that, so did Luna. An Arm or a Leg? No, he would much rather not have to go through the whole shebang with his left arm again, and definitely didn't want Luna to have to deal with that. Besides, what if there weren't any humans around when they got there? Losing a limb wouldn't be practical. Organs? No, those were important. His sight? He was already practically blind without his glasses, so it wouldn't be much of a loss. But then again, he wouldn't be able to tell where Luna was, and neither would she for that matter. Then he got an idea.

"What about Age?" Harry asked. "You could take off about a decade of our ages, revert us back to children. It would frustrating enough for us, and I'm sure you'd love to see us struggle."

Death chuckled darkly, " _Yes, that would be fitting. So, you would like for me to send you and your friend to another world for the price of a decade of age off your bodies?_ "

Harry nodded.

" _Very well,_ " Death waved his hand and the gate behind him opened, thousands of tiny arms reached out and grabbed him, dragging him inside. As the doors closed, he heard Death say, in his silhouette form might I add.

" _Good luck, Mr. Wizard. And say hello to Edward for me!~_ "


	2. Chapter Two - The Awakening

Disclaimer on first chapter.

Chapter Two - The Awakening.

Harry felt as if he was underwater, everything was muffled around him. His chest was tight and he had trouble breathing, he was sore all over, too. He could hear voices surrounding him and one was very familiar, just younger. A few moments later, he could feel strong arms pick him up and carry him. He felt a burst of cool air, and more voices joined the inky pool of darkness around him. He was lowered onto a bed of sorts before something was attached to his mouth and he could breathe again. The bed was being pushed on wheels, and he could hear someone read off a list, but couldn't make out what was on it. He was carted into a room when someone stuck a needle into him, and he knew nothing more.

Hours later, Harry finally woke up slowly. He tried to open his eyes but the room was too bright, so he took in his surroundings by sound. He could hear beeping of machines to his left and could feel something injected into his right arm. Speaking of, he could feel his left arm at all.

His eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed. The beeping got louder the more he freaked out and stared down at his arm. Nothing was there but a strange metal port, possibly a connection for a prosthetic of sorts. Then, a woman came bustling into the room, she seemed concerned.

"Oh! You're awake. Good," she said. Harry must be in a hospital, she looked like a Nurse. She turned and stuck her head out into the hall calling someone in. Then three people came into the room.

The first was a tall man with pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a foreign military uniform and by the bars on his jacket, he was a colonel. The second was a woman with blond hair pulled back in a bun and reddish brown eyes. She too wore the uniform, but had the rank of a lieutenant. The last one was --

"Luna!!"

"Hello, Harry…" she said in her usual airy voice, but then glared. She walked right up to him and - _SMACK_ \-- she slapped him across the face. His head bobbed from side to side like a bobble head. He rubbed his cheek as he glared back at her.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"You know exactly what that was for, dumbass!!" she hollard back at him, she always got like this when she was angry. Her airy personality would almost completely disappear. "You scared the shit outta me, I thought you died!"

"It had to be done, Lu! You _know_ that!"

"Well, you didn't need to basically sacrifice yourself!" she began to hit him in the arm. "You - stupid - self-sacrificing - idiotic - Moron!!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm an idiot, happy?" he glared at her, but then he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She launched herself at him and clung on, hugging him tightly. His eyes softened, and held her with his one good arm.

"Ahem"

Harry glared over at the man, "Would you like a cough drop, sir? We are in a hospital after all, I'm sure they have some." His voice was laced with sarcasm left over from his attitude towards Umbridge.

"Harry, be nice." Luna said, picking up on where the sarcasm came from. "They're the ones who brought you here."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment, before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for the attitude," he apologized, "I had a very bad teacher a while ago that was a total bitch. We called her Umbitch because of it, she would belittle us and refuse to teach us anything except out of books! That's not usually a problem, but there wasn't anything to try out for ourselves in those books. Nothing hands on, all theory! And when she wanted to get someone's attention, she would use this obviously fake cough and it really grated on everyone's nerves."

"She also had absolutely no fashion sense," Luna added, with a roll of her eyes. "She constantly wore things that were all a very jarring shade of pink, even the girls couldn't stand the shade. Nothing matched either, and not in the flattering way either."

The two flinched, even they didn't like Umbridge. "I see," said the man. "I would like to ask, how are you feeling? We found you and you and your sister in an alleyway and you were very badly beaten."

"Yes," the woman said, "You had many bruises and multiple broken ribs, you were bleeding pretty heavily, too. Can we ask what happened?"

Harry flinched, these weren't injuries from the war back home, no these were from the Dursleys. He didn't know how it was possible, but maybe it was because of Death when he turned Harry into a child again.

"We were attacked," Luna lied, "a few thugs came up to us. They tried to take me away, but Harry attempted to fight them off. He nearly died! I was so scared."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered. He really meant it, he didn't want to scare his little sister.

Then a man with light brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a lab coat came into the room, he must have been the doctor. "Alright, everyone. I need to give Harry here a check up see how he's doing." The Doctor said, "I need you all to leave please."

"May I stay, sir?"

"If he wants you to stay, you may. Harry?"

Harry nodded.

Harry's visit at the hospital didn't last long, only about a week. His arm was reattached with a metal prosthetic known as automail, and bloody hell did it hurt. He was now walking outside the building towards the car that the two military officials, Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, secured for them. Neither Harry nor Luna had a place to stay, so the Colonel said there was someone else who could take them in.

The Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: HOLY SHIT!! I did not realize that the first chapter of this story would have so many people follow it! My god, you guys came out of nowhere! All those follows, favorites, and reviews made my day! So as a treat, here's Chapter two. Speaking of, do you guys want it to be set _after_ brotherhood, or during? I might just make it during anyway, but I still want to hear your opinions.


	3. Chapter Three - Fullmetal

A/N: I know there are some people who are confused about Harry and Luna's ages, it's quite simple actually. Both Harry and Luna were 17 and 16 years old respectively in their own world, so when death took a decade off their ages, they are now 7 and 6. However, the still have their adult mindsets, which means the will act far older than they look. Also, Harry does know the basics of Alchemy, he wouldn't have been able to activate the transmutation circle from the first chapter if he didn't.

One more thing, updates will be a little wonky. I might update one chapter after another on one day, the I might take a break and not update for a while. Just to let you guys know.

Ok, on with the story!

Chapter Three - Fullmetal

Harry glanced out the window of the car as they drove. As he watched the scenery go by, he noticed that this world was very different compared to his. It looked like a world that came right out of a 1940's movie. The old fashioned clothes, the Victorian houses and buildings, and many people wandering the streets. Some of the people were also wearing prosthetics like his, it was fascinating. He looked down at his own arm and clenched it, the mechanism moved smoothly with a soft hum as the gears turned and wires replicated nerves. He raised an eyebrow at the arm and moved it around, watching it's every movement.

"So… you said this man is an Alchemist?" Luna said from the seat beside him, stealing a glance towards Harry. The boy looked up at the rearview mirror.

"Yes," said the Colonel. "Youngest State Alchemist in history. Joined the military only a few months ago, he's twelve."

Harry and Luna looked at each other.

"And that's just the older one." Hawkeye added. "His younger brother is eleven."

"Eleven??" the two exclaimed.

"Yup, we're here."

Outside was a large hotel with the Amestrian flag waving outside it. It was a large, marble, building and had many rooms. Once inside, the Colonel asked for where the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother were staying. The lady at the desk directed them to room 202, and they got on the elevator to the second floor. Soon enough, they were standing outside room 202, which was a hotel suite, lucky bastards. The colonel knocked on the door and a boy came to the door.

"Yes? Oh, Colonel, what are you doing here?"

The boy in question couldn't be older than 12 years old and was very short. He had features that could only be described as golden. His skin was a sunkissed tan and had hair of spun sunlight, but his eyes were a striking shade of yellow. Not just any yellow, a bright molten gold. His eyes were like Harry's own, unnaturally bright and had a shine all of their own. Though this boy's seemed to have a bold, demanding, burn while Harry's was a soft, eerie, glow. This boy was like a wildfire and daytime, opposite to Harry and Luna's starry night.

"Fullmetal," the colonel said, "These two need a place to stay, we were hoping you could take them in."

Fullmetal looked down at Harry and Luna, his eyes widened. "No, no way," he said, "Colonel, you know we can't take these guys in! We can barely afford for ourselves! And how old are they? Six? Seven? It's too dangerous for kids to be around us!"

"Hey now," Harry started, channeling his inner slytherin. "Just because we're young, doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves. Besides, Mustang said you're twelve and you're in the military. I think that's pretty young and you're doing just fine, ain't ya? Also, the colonel said that you guys have a huge research fund provided by the state, that should be plenty of money to support two children. After all, this hotel suite looks pretty expensive, which means you guys must have money! Do you really think that any of those are excuses to not take us in?"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, I-I mean," Harry stammered, "Why can't you take us in, mister? We'll be good!"

He could practically hear the sound of crickets.

"You're not fooling anyone, Harry," Luna stated.

"I know…"

"This kid is… far too mature for his age…" Fullmetal muttered.

"That is exactly why we want you to take them in," Colonel Mustang said, turning to him, "And this isn't a request, Fullmetal, it's a order."

"Oh, so your ordering me to be their babysitter, now? Is that it?"

"Yes, I am. And you will be their 'babysitter'."

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT--?!"

"Edward, Colonel," Hawkeye warned, "Not right now. Edward, you will take these kids in, and Colonel, please stop antagonizing Edward."

"I wasn't--!"

" _Colonel_ …"

"Yes, lieutenant."

After the Lieutenant and Colonel were gone, Harry and Luna introduced themselves to the Elric Brothers and finally leads their names. The older one, Fullmetal, was named Edward Elric, and the younger, who was wearing a very large suit of armor, was Alphonse Elric. Harry and Luna got themselves accustomed to the suite and were slowly growing bored. Harry got up and walked over to the bookshelf and plucked one off, it was an alchemy textbook for beginners. He was about to brush it off, saying he already knew it, but then stole a glance at Luna. She was playing with a small bouncy ball that she found and looked bored out of her mind, perhaps he could show her some alchemy.

"Hey Lu," Harry said, "Wanna read with me?"

"Sure, brother," she said, sitting up, "What?"

Harry held up the textbook then glanced over his shoulder and said, "since our magic is unavailable to us for now, how about I show you some alchemy? Nothing to drastic, I promise, just a few cool things you can do with it."

Slowly but surely, he started teaching her alchemy. The basics of wood and stone transmutations and even a couple with the house plant they had in the suite. Soon enough, she was hooked, and begged for him to show her some more. Harry and Luna soon began to "borrow" some of the textbooks Ed and Al had, and by the time the brothers returned from the library that day, they found the two surrounded by a small pile of textbooks.

"What are you two doing?"

"Eep!" "Meep!" Harry and Luna turned around to see Ed standing in the doorway with a few books in hand.

"Uh, we were just-- I was, uh, I was showing Luna some alchemy is all!" Harry exclaimed, clumsily.

"Oh really?" Ed said with a raised eyebrow, "Let's see then. Your alchemy."

Harry was suddenly reminded of Hermione, the day they first met on the train, when she first told Ron and Harry about alchemy in first year, and when she--

"Harry, earth to Harry, you there?"

Harry suddenly snapped out of his stupor, "uhh, yeah."

He turned back to the plant pot he was working with and pressed his hands down on the edge of the circle surrounding it. The circle began to glow as the dying plant was rejuvenated. Harry smiled at his work while Ed stared in wonder.

"Can I try?" Luna asked.

She moved the plant pot and erased the circle underneath only to draw a new circle, this one for a clay transmutation. Placing the pot back over the circle, she laid her hands on the outside of it. The circle glowed and the clay had intricate lines and and looked more like a vase.

"There we go!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Now the pot is pretty!"

Edward stared in wonder and Al came up behind him, nearly dropping his books. Ed came over and examined the pot and the plant inside while Al rattled off how they could have done such a complex transmutation, which Harry found insulting, he could do alchemy just fine thank you very much. Eventually, Edward turned around and asked.

"How would you two like to be our apprentices?"


	4. Chapter Four - Secrets

Disclaimer on the first chapter.

Chapter Four - Secrets

 _"One is All, All is One" Edward had said to them, "You have one month to figure out what that means, or else you have to find someone else to teach you."_

Harry startled himself awake when he heard the door to his room open. It had been a week into his and Luna's "preliminary training", and at least half a month, give or take, since they got to Amestris. Harry was doing yet another all nighter trying to figure out what "One is All, All is One" might mean. He searched through countless books and tried, and failed, to get hints from Edward, but he would budge. He was researching the riddle itself but everything he came across was either in code, or it said the same thing, " _Its something one must figure out for themselves._ " Eventually, he must have fallen asleep because he was lying on a stack of books with papers everywhere when Al came in.

"Oh, come on, not again," the armored boy sighed, "You're 7 years old, it doesn't matter how old you act, you have a growing body and need your rest! I swear, you're as bad as brother sometimes. What were you even researching?"

"I w-w-was researching the r-r-r-riddle you gave us…" Harry yawned.

"Ugh, just like brother to make things hard for someone trying to learn Alchemy, he always leaves out things," Al sighed, again, "Ok, look. Technically, you're not support to be researching the puzzle, this is something you have to learn by yourself. However, technically I'm not supposed to tell you this either, but brother and I really want you two to be our apprentices. You both are brilliant, and talent like that shouldn't be wasted, so as long as you don't tell brother, I'll give you a hint, ok?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Ok then, your hint, and only hint mind you, is nature. Look to nature, natural occurrences and all that, is you can't figure it out by the books. Trust me, it helps. Now, get to bed kid."

Alphonse ushered him to bed and tucked him in, within minutes, Harry was sleep. Alphonse slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. With a sigh, he couldn't help but think that Harry and Luna were very strange children. They both acted far older than they should have, and that's not just because they're orphans. They seemed to have experience in battle despite being only seven and six years old. In fact, they barely even act like children at all, they act like adults _pretending_ to be children! Sure, they have their childish tendencies, but they are far too mature for their age.

"You gave him a hint, didn't you, Al?"

Al jumped and turned to find his brother standing behind him. He hated it when Ed did that, sneaking up on him. With that metal foot, how does he keep doing that?!

"Ugh, Al, you know you shouldn't have done that!" Ed scolded, "They need to figure it out for themselves!"

"But brother," Al whined, "They have it harder than we did, all I said was to look at nature if books can't give them the answer. Besides, those two are brilliant, we shouldn't let them waste their talent!"

"You're right, Al," Ed said, "They _are_ too smart, so when it comes time for them to answer the riddle, we'll ask them about their _real_ past."

"Brother?"

"Surely, you've seen how they act?" Ed inquired, "They're far too smart and mature for their ages, they act like adults trying to pose as children! And that look Harry had on his face? That wasn't just a kid spacing out, that was PTSD! These ' _kids_ ' are hiding something."

"Brother!" Al reprimanded, "You shouldn't pry into someone's past like that, whether they're children or not! What if it _is_ PTSD, and they _are_ just children? Asking them about their past could be potentially triggering!"

"Which is why we'll tell them our past." Ed retorted, "Everyone has something to hide, if we open our hearts to them first then it will be equivalent if they tell us theirs."

"Are you sure we should do that?" Al asked, "I thought you said we have to keep it a secret at all costs!"

"That doesn't matter, Al," Ed said, waving his concern off, "Now, I'm gonna go get some shut eye, g'night."

"Good night…"

A few weeks later, Ed and Al sat Harry and Luna down on the couch. Exam time.

"Alright you two," Ed said, "Let's see what you learned, what does "One is All, All is One" mean?"

"All is the Universe!" Luna started.

"And One is the Individual." Harry finished.

Ed and Al stared at them for a minute, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Looks of worry and confusion were written across Harry and Luna's faces, did they get the answer wrong?

"Boy! That answer sure bring us back, doesn't it, Al?" Ed said after recovering.

"Sure does, brother!"

"Soooo… did we pass?" Harry asked timidly.

"Sure did, kid!" Edward exclaimed, clapping the kid on the back. The children whooped and hollered, they were going to learn alchemy! Or, have and actual teacher in Harry's case.

"Ok you two, settle down," Ed started, "Now that you're our students, that means not secrets between us. Don't worry, you guys aren't the only one with secrets. Which is why we will be telling you ours first, but in return, you have to tell us who you guys _really_ are."

The two "children" looked at him with wide, worried eyes. Fear was written across their faces as clear as day. Harry was the first to harden his features with a mask of suspicion and deceit. Luna, however, looked damn near ready to flip out.

"And how do you know we aren't children?" He asked, "For all you know, our behavior is just a byproduct of our lives. Also, how do we know you aren't going to tell anyone if we _aren't_ children?"

"For your first question, I have three reasons," Ed said, holding up three fingers. "One, you two are way too mature for your age. This isn't something that is learned behavior from a _hard lifestyle_ , it's from experience. I know that, because I have experience. Two, which corresponds with one, is that you far too intelligent, and I don't want to chalk it up to genius. When me and Al were your age, we were considered _alchemical geniuses_ , but you two have intelligence that can only be gained through, once again, experience. Something _adults_ have. And three, for children who grew up in Amestris, you have some shocking holes in your knowledge of the place. And you guys aren't in the system, your blood didn't match any records we have."

Luna paled with each explanation he gave, and Harry looked like he want to bang his head on something hard when Ed mentioned the records.

"As for your second question," Ed stated, "As long as you guys tell the full truth about yourselves to us and don't go blathering about our past to others, your as right as rain."

Harry and Luna looked at each other, Harry nodded and looked back at the brothers, "You first."

With that simple word, Ed and Al spilled their heart out to the children. That their father up and left them, how their mother died, and their resolve to bring her back. They told them about Izumi and her teachings, the kids were suddenly glad they didn't have to be stranded on an island for a month in order to figure out that riddle. They then recounted their exploit of alchemy and Human Transmutation. Harry looked almost interested, but then seemed solemn for a moment after. Then he seemed to realize something, but didn't ask. Finally, they talked about the entry exam and how Ed became a State Alchemist.

"Human Transmutation, huh?" Harry asked, his head down and looking into the half full cup of tea in his hand. Half way through the story, Al got up and made everyone tea. "I can't say I blame you, but you guys are lucky. You actually get to remember what your parents look like, how they act, how they feel. I never had that luxury, but still, what I would give to meet mine, just once." He closed his eyes, resigned, then sighed.

"Well, a deal's a deal," Harry shrugged, "You ready, Lu?"

The blonde haired girl nodded softly.

"Well then," He turned back to the brothers, "our story is longer than yours, so hang tight. Don't mind the theatrics, but it really did all start on one dark and dreary night…"

And so, Harry told the brothers (And Luna) everything about his past. Voldemort killing his parents, getting dumped at the Dursleys, and being treated like a slave for ten years. He recalled his first year at Hogwarts, he did have to explain about magic first, but managed to get back on track. He told them about Quidditch, his first game, Fluffy, Nicholas Flamel, The Philosopher's Stone, and save it with his two friends, Ron and Hermione.

Then, he recalled second year. The snake, the chamber, Tom Riddle, Ginny, Hermione's petrification, and how he defeated the basilisk, and nearly dying from it. He told them about third year, the best in his opinion. They talked about Sirius Black, Buckbeak, Professor Lupin, how Sirius was innocent and Harry's godfather. The said that fourth year was a trip and a half. He explained the Tri-Wizard Tournament, how he was falsely chosen and forced to compete, each one of the tasks, the disaster of that was the Yule Ball, the cemetery, Cedric, and Voldemort's return.

He was pissed when he had to explain fifth year though. He told them about the Dementors and his trial. He complained about Umbridge, which Luna joined in on, she hated her as much as everybody else did. He explained that the Ministry did nothing about Voldemort's return and refused to believe he was back. He told them about his visions, how he was lead into a trap set up by ol' Riddle using Sirius, how Sirius died, Harry damn near completely clamed up after that, Sirius' death still hit Harry pretty hard, leaving Luna to explain the rest. She told them about the huge battle at the Ministry and how Dumbledore saved them.

Harry managed to calm down enough to continue from there, he told them about Slughorn, Snape being DADA professor, Ron's poisoning, Dumbledore telling him about the Horcruxes, going to get one of them, and Dumbledore's death. Harry told them about each of the Horcruxes they found and destroyed during seventh year. He told them about how he lost his arm doing so and how Hermione replaced it with dark magic. He made a point to share the fact that he adopted a new viewpoint of magic.

"Magic isn't about light or darkness, not good or evil neither. Magic is a _tool_ , and should be treated as such, but," Harry grasped his automail arm, "When you meddle in, for lack of better term, _Dark Arts,_ the effects tend to… stick."

He told them about how Hermione died in Malfoy Manor, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. He said that Luna joined them in their search, saying they'd need and extra set of hand with Hermione gone. They told them that there were two or three more Horcruxes left, the Diadem of Ravenclaw and Nagini, Riddle's snake and familiar. He told them how he realized he was the last Horcrux, and how he went to sacrifice himself. Of course, being a Horcrux meant that the soul shard took his place and Harry never died.

With that, the battle of Hogwarts started. Ron died to Bellatrix, but Neville took her down, only to die at the hands of the her husband. They recalled the fate of the Weasley family, and wondered if Ginny, Charlie, and the Twins were okay. He told them about the Malfoys and how they escaped, except Lucius. And finally told them about the transmutation that brought them here and the strange white void.

"The Gate?" Ed asked, "You went through it? That explains the whole 'other world' thing…"

"And you're saying that this, Truth, Death, God, person took away ten years off your bodies, which is why you're children?" Al elaborated.

Harry and Luna nodded. The four of them stayed in relative silence for a while. Ed and Al realized that it wasn't just two children that sat in front of them anymore, they were teenaged war veterans stuck in children bodies. Harry and Luna pondered on what the boys went through, sure it wasn't a bad as them, but it was damn near close. And going through the gate as children, Al didn't even remember it! That must have been hell if it was for them.

"Well," Ed said finally, "Let's go get some dinner and turn in for the night, I'm sure we all have a lot on our minds right now. And by the way you two, your real training starts tomorrow."

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Have an extra long chapter to make up for it! Now just to let you know, I'm going to try and update on thursdays, ok? I have work on certain days, school and after school activities, so I might be busy some times and cant upload right away, so don't hound me, please. Anyway, have a great day!


End file.
